Emily
Profile Personal Summary Emily was born on Day 17 of Spring. At some point in her life, she lived with her grandmother Sophie at her ranch in Portia. Sophie used to tell Emily stories of her grandfather, who was a man of adventure. Emily had wanted to follow in his footsteps, diving through ruins, finding relics, and fight off AIs in the Peripheries. Although, she claims that she grew up and real life got in the way, though she loves her current life."Granny used to tell me about my Grandpa, a man of adventure. For a long time I've wanted to follow in his footsteps, dive through all the famed ruins, find relics and fight off AIs in the Peripheries... haha. Then I grew up and real life got in the way. I do love my life right now, mind you." - when having a casual talk during a play date. When conversing during a play date, Emily claims to want a telescope as she loves looking at the stars at night, comparing them to fireflies and how her father used to tell her stories about the constellations."I love to look at the stars at night! They're like fireflies. My dad used to tell me all the stories about the constellations. So a telescope would be nice." - when asking for her interests. She also hates sharp things, such as swords and knives."Well, I can tell you that I don't like anything sharp, like swords and knives." - when asking for her interests. Physical Appearance Emily keeps her hair in a braid and wears white earrings. She wears a plaid red and white shirt, while tying the ends into a bow. She wears skinny blue jeans and a brown belt buckle. She sports brown work boots. Related Characters Emily lives with her grandmother, Sophie, at Sophie's Ranch. She is Friends with Antoine and Sonia, with whom she can be found gossiping and having lunch at The Round Table. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sophie| | Antoine| | Sonia|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday-Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Friend :Gives gift sometimes ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, will also receive a 25% discount at Emily's Food Stall during the Winter Solstice (not Sophie's Farm Store). Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey there! I'm Emily, your next door neighbor. It's so nice to have new people move into our town. You should drop by my ranch sometime! ;Stranger * I love granny's farm. It's so full of life! I can spend a whole day tending the crops and playing with the animals. * Sonia made me plant some cucumbers and tomatoes as the basis for some facial cream. I'm actually looking forward to the result. * Granny is having trouble remembering things. I wonder what I can do to help her? * Hi, you're here as well, what a coincidence! * Granny made some fresh pumpkin pies. Come and buy some when you have time! |-|Missions= *Mission: The Farmer: How about the planter boxes? |-|Sparring= ;Start * Let's play. * Last round, I'm a bit busy. * Don't look down on me. * Don't think for a minute that I'm not super strong. * Ha, let's fight! * Still want to spar with me? * Let's spar another round. * I'm really going to beat you this time! * Who's going to win this time? * Ok, last time! I need to go feed the chickens. * You really are clingy! * Stop trying to spar with me. Come play on the farm when you have time. * I don't want to fight anymore. ;Win * Are you throwing this game because we're sparring in front of my granny? * Workout and drink lots of milk, which you can buy from my farm, by the way. * Teehee, I win. * Did you go easy on me? * Another round? * Are you hurt? * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * I'll be more gentle next time. * It's not going to be that easy to beat me. * I win! * It's alright, someone always has to lose. * We can fight when you're ready. * It's finally over, heh. ;Lose * Whew...I lost. * I can't beat you. * I can't spar anymore, I have work to do. * So tired, let's head home granny. * Oh no, I lost. * I think I'll go back to the farm. * You need to drink more milk to get stronger. * Ok, I lose. * I don't want to admit defeat. * I'll not lose next time. * Why are you so strong? * I'm tired after today's farm work. * I going to take a long rest. * Ah, that hurts. * I'm so tired, I going home. * My stomach is growling. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Baked Rice with Chicken Curry is simply the best! It's this rice mixed with chicken and potatoes, covered in curry. The taste is out of this world! * You should try the Potato Fruit Cake! It's delicious! * I'm trying to have some balance in my diet, so I'm eating lots of veggies. * Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good. * I really enjoy salad. I come here a lot, the servings are huge, so don't order too much. * Bitter foods make me lose my appetite, so I try not to touch these. * I don't really like bitter food, so please don't order that! * You know, I think coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * The bitter melon mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! * I refuse to eat fish after I heard that they have a lot of parasites in them. * I prefer eating vegetables, so more salads for me, hehe. * The salads here are pretty decent. ;Ask about work *(So what's life like on the ranch?) ** Well, I'm taking over more and more responsibilities from my Grandma as she gets older, so I'm busy all the time. My Granny forgets things easily now, yesterday she forgot to feed the animals again... *(Do you get tired from the farm work?) ** Oh yeah, but I love my animals, so it's refreshing everyday to go out there and see their faces. ***(I can help out!) ****That's so nice of you, thank you! ***(Not much I can do to help, I'm busy all the time.) ****It's fine, running the workshop must be hard work as well. ;Casual talk * I've been to Ethea with my parents. It's very beautiful. Our ancestors came from Ethea, so we went to visit our old family. I was surprised to see so many robots in their towns. * I visited Highwind before, it's on the border with your home country. They weren't kidding when they named that town, it had the most windmills I've ever seen. ;Compliment * (Your animals are so lively, you must work pretty hard to take care of all of them.) I really enjoy my work. I've loved animals since I was little. * (You work on a farm, yet you have such smooth skin.) Oh, thanks! I use Sonia's skin cream, it's very effective! |-|Friend= ;Friend * Try hanging out with my friends sometimes, they're really nice people. * If you see any of my chicks running around, can you please help me by gathering them up and taking them back to the farm? * My grandma makes the best pumpkin pie in the alliance. One taste of it can leave you drooling. * I enjoy chatting with Sonia and Antoine. They seem to know a lot. * I just don't understand why my mother and father didn't like the farm life. I enjoy it very much with grandma. |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * Everytime when I see my chicks and ducks, I think of you. You're all so cute! * Let's go on a date once in a while, I really want to spend some time with you. ;Spouse * Don't worry, I'll help you with all the housework so you can focus on the workshop. Just don't push yourself too hard, we're living a comfortable life already. * It's so nice being with you! I'm glad we live close to Granny as well, so I can still help her out sometimes. * Antoine and Sonia both think my skin is getting better and better after our marriage, what do you think? Teehee. ;Jealous * I don't know if I can ever forgive you... |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Please leave, thanks. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Would you look at all that food churning in there! Looks so inviting! I want to get some more! Gift *Emily feels neutral toward Animal Feces, unlike most NPCs who hate it. |q12= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar RPS Emily is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Bowl of Rice, Salad, and Vegetable *Dislikes Bitter Food and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Bamboo Papaya and Seafood with Rice because it is both Bowl of Rice and Fish and Sea Food; Banner Fish Salad because it is both Salad and Fish and Sea Food; and Golden Radish Soup because it is both Vegetable and Fish and Sea Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;A Cup of Melancholy :Emily's Mr Watermelon is no longer growing, she's a bit disappointed and frustrated. Try to cheer her up with a Rainbow Lemonade at the Roundtable Restaurant? :This mission triggers after completing Emily's Invitation. ;Chasing the Light :There is a troublemaker in Emily's farm going after fireflies, so help her catch some to drive him out to his nest. :This mission triggers after walking to her at night, in front of your workshop. ;Chicken Run :The chickens in Emily's farm are running wild, which is causing her a major headache. Help Emily catch all of her chickens back. :This mission becomes a recurring secondary mission, taking place in front of Sophie's Ranch. Completion rewards +15 Relationship points and 5 Eggs. ;Emily's Well :Emily has asked you to build a well and a water pump. She would also like a water storage. Talk with Petra about the well and water pump designs. ;Emily's Well 2 :Emily wants you to help her build an irrigation system. ;Emily's Invitation :The weather's getting hot, Emily invites you to go pick some watermelons at her farm. ;The Farmer :Emily gave a crafting recipe for a Small Planter Box and some seeds, learn and craft a Small Planter Box, then plant the seeds. Show Emily the harvest. Emily's Princess Pumpkin missions ;The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. :This mission triggers after the Autumn Festival Emily enters her watermelon in and loses. ;Mysterious Seed :Wait for the Mysterious Man to arrive in Portia, then ask him about the seeds for plants that can bear giants fruits. :This mission triggers after completing The Secret of Planting. ;The Pumpkin Princess :Help Emily apply fertilizer to her Pumpkin Princess. :This mission triggers after completing Mysterious Seed. Romance missions These missions are only available if the player romances . ;Sophie's Test :After hearing that you and Emily are now dating, Granny Sophie's worried about her granddaughter. Sophie wants to test your commitment. Help Emily clean up the farm and feed the animals every day. :This mission triggers if the player gives Emily the Heart Knot and she accepts. ;Winning the Autumn Festival :The Pumpkin Princess has ripened. Emily wants you to join her for the Autumn Festival. :This mission triggers after completing The Pumpkin Princess while being lovers with Emily. :Important: it is recommended the player obtains 50,000 Gols needed for the next mission before the Autumn Festival Emily enters her Princess Pumpkin in if they want to get the Pumpkin Room and the achievement. The opportunity to pay Albert to start the next mission will disappear two days after the festival. ;Room for a Princess :Albert suggest you change the Pumpkin Princess into a room, and use that to propose marriage to Emily. :This mission triggers after completing Winning the Autumn Festival while being lovers with Emily. It is available for two days after the Autumn Festival. :Note: the player will marry Emily automatically after this mission is over. Commerce commissions Emily often sends out a commission to help out the farm. Below are some examples of commissions from Emily: *Craft 7 Stone Bricks *Craft 12 Wooden Boards *Craft 20 Fiber Cloth *Craft 3 Umbrella *Craft 3 Casual Hoodie Trivia *If the player picks up one of the chickens in Sophie's Ranch, Emily will chase after the player and attack, doing 20 or so points of damage with each hit. Gallery Emily.jpg References ru:Эмили Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes